When Time Stops Still
by JacksTortugaLass
Summary: A series of five short drabbles around NineRose. For a LiveJournal challenge.
1. You Love It, Don't Lie

**Title: ** You Love It, Don't Lie.

**Prompt: **#001. Liar.

**Rating: ** G

**Summary: ** Rose gets the Doctor to admit to his love.

**Author's Notes:** I own nothing.

----------------------

"I don't care for it." He crossed his arms over his chest.

"Liar. Yes, you do." I tilted my head at him, finding it almost humorous that he would deny it.

"Nope." He grinned, but that wouldn't stop me.

"Doctor."

Silence. He was trying to be tough. But I knew it, deep down, he liked it, even loved it. Now it was just getting him to admit to it. I stepped around to his other side; where he was fiddling with his sonic screwdriver, "Go on, then."

He didn't say anything still, but his eyes betrayed him. They always were.

"As you apes would say, 'bugger'." He looked to me, "I like chocolate. Happy now?"

I merely shrugged, grinning myself at my triumph and left him to his work.

----------------------

Author's Notes: Thank you for reading! Please review!


	2. What is that?

**Title: **What is that?

**Prompt: **#002. Hot Tub.

**Rating: **G

**Summary: **Rose finds something interesting on the TARDIS.

**Author's Notes:** I own nothing.

----------------------

Rose stared at it. It was sitting in the middle of a room on the TARDIS. Frowning and tilting her head as if either she or it was positioned wrong. "What is that?" she said to herself.

She heard him give a frustrated sigh behind her. Turning she saw him lean against the doorway. "What do you think it is?"

Rose returned her gaze to it. She bit her lip, "Dunno."

"Well, it's not _that_ hard."

"Is it a sink?" She asked hopefully.

He stared at her, confused. "It's a bloody tub, can't you see that?"

Squinting her eyes, she shrugged, "Yeah, sure. It's just.."

"Just?" He almost sounded offended.

"Well, it's small, isn't it?"

"It's only to hold one."

Rose nodded, "_Aliens_," she thought to herself, didn't they know that the hot tub was meant for more than one?

As she left the room she heard him mutter, "Just fine the way you are." As if he was consoling the object, like he treated everything else on the TARDIS, including her on the rare occasion.

----------------------

Author's Notes: Thank you for reading! Please review!


	3. Dance

**Title: **Dance.

**Prompt: **#003. Dance.

**Rating: **PG-13

**Summary: **Rose thinks over her 'dance' with the Doctor.

**Author's Notes:** I own nothing.

----------------------

When she first thought of dancing she thought of him stepping on her feet, or putting her arm the wrong way.

Her next thought was how he danced with her properly, dipping her and holding her close when she came back up.

Then the last thought, the best one, was of their first real dance. The kind of dance that had no music but for their murmurings and breathy whispers. He knew the right moves in this dance, and improvisation was key, it seemed. Their hands joined, just like they did before, during and after everything else. But this time it was more meaningful.

With a hand laid across his chest as they caught their breath, she half-giggled at the way her thoughts worked: from the beginning to the best.

----------------------

Author's Notes: Thank you for reading! Please review!


	4. The Fox and the Grapes

**Title: **The Fox and the Grapes.

**Prompt: **#004. Fable.

**Rating: **G

**Summary: **Rose and the Doctor talk about fables..

**Author's Notes:** I own nothing.

----------------------

"Do you have fables on Gallifrey?"

"Do we have what?"

"Fables."

He stopped tinkering on the TARDIS, that alone was a surprise. Sometimes she swore that he actually loved this machine. Not that she didn't mind for it but it was just funny how much he cared for it.

"What's a 'fable'?"

"It's a story. For kids. To teach 'em morals and all that."

"Nah."

"You never 'eard of _The Fox and the Grapes_?"

"The what?"

"It's this story. 'Bout this fox and he wants these grapes and he can't reach 'em. So he gets frustrated and walks off thinking that they're sour. And the moral is that 'It's easy to despise what you cannot get'."

The Doctor merely looked at her, "Sort of deep thinking for a children's tale."

She almost rolled her eyes, but inside his voice was curiosity.

Every night from then on, she would tell him of a fable.

----------------------

Author's Notes: Thank you for reading! Please review!


	5. Are We There Yet?

**Title: **Are We There Yet?

**Prompt: **#005. Global.

**Rating: **G

**Summary: **Rose and the Doctor plan their next trip.

**Author's Notes:** I own nothing.

----------------------

"Forward or backward?"

"Forward."

"More than a thousand or less?"

"…Less."

"Right then, just hold that down. Good, and pull that. Right."

He stood back, an almost proud look on his face.

"What's that look for?"

"Took you long enough to learn it, that's all."

"Maybe it's your teachin' skills."

"Maybe it's you being a human."

The TARDIS shifted suddenly and then stopped. "We're there!"

He motioned to the doors, "Through those doors, is the first destination that Rose Tyler has picked."

She took his hand, "One of many."

They stepped outside and it was a great sight filled with skies and people that were bright.

He grinned at her, "Fantastic."

----------------------

Author's Notes: Thank you for reading! Please review!


End file.
